leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zelgadis87/Abilities table -- Part 2.
Hello guys, it's me again! Last time I asked you how you would modify the Abilities template to better display skills with secondary effects. It was pretty clear by the results that the community liked a black gap between the two effects instead of white lines (of various types). With that in mind, I propose you the new updated version of the abilities table (using Lee Sin as an example once again), with a slightly (but not much) bigger black gap! |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Resonating Strike |firstinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin dashes to the enemy hit by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage plus 10% of their missing health. *'Cost:' 40 energy. |firstlevel2= |secondname = Safeguard |secondinfo = (Active): Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 energy. *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel= |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Iron Will |secondinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains lifesteal, spell vamp, and armor. *'Cost:' 40 energy |secondlevel2= |thirdname = Tempest |thirdinfo = (Active): Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple for the next 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 energy. *'Radius:' 350 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Cripple |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their movement and attack speed for 4 seconds. Movement and attack speed recover gradually over the duration. *'Cost:' 40 energy. |thirdlevel2= |ultiname = Dragon's Rage |ultiinfo = (Active): Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. *'No cost.' *'Range:' 375 *'Knockback distance:' |ultilevel = }} But that's not all. Someone reminded me that there is a really cool guy with an hat (and lots of cards) that has 3 (!) different sub-effects on one skill.. That guy has a name, and that name is Twisted Fate. So I reworked the entire template once again, this time doing it modular (just in case Riot decides to troll me next week with a champion with 13 different effects >_>), and all 3 cards are now properly organized on Twisted Fate The Card Master#Abilities. And what about that other dude without an ultimate? While I was at it, I fixed him too and removed that cool-but-inappropriate background from his . But that's still not all. Since the template is now powered by ze all mighty CSS (if you have no idea what that is, it's all fine) we can now give special styles on a per-ability basis. For example, Twisted Fate. All those colored cards are not really different skills, they are more sub-effects of some sort. As such, I decided to display them slightly differently, and I'd like to know what do you guys think about it and if other skills should receive a special style. As always, every opinion is useful here! |secondname = Pick a Card |secondinfo = (Active): Cards flash over Twisted Fate's head one at a time - blue, then red, then gold. When he uses the ability again, he picks the current card over his head, and the card picked gives a special effect to the attack. This attack cannot miss or be dodged. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 4 |secondname2 = Blue Card |secondinfo2 = Adds bonus magic damage to Twisted Fate's physical attack and restores mana equivalent to the bonus magic damage. |secondlevel2= |secondclass2= subeffect |secondname3 = Red Card |secondinfo3 = Adds an area of effect, 2.5 second duration, slow and bonus magic damage to Twisted Fate's physical attack. The total of his Attack Damage and Red Card bonus magic damage becomes area of effect magic damage. |secondlevel3= |secondclass3= subeffect |secondname4 = Gold Card |secondinfo4 = Adds a stun and bonus magic damage to Twisted Fate's physical attack. |secondlevel4= |secondclass4= subeffect |thirdname = Stacked Deck |thirdinfo = (Passive): Every fourth attack, Twisted Fate deals bonus magic damage. In addition, he gets his attack speed increased and his cooldowns reduced for every level in this skill. |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Destiny |ultiinfo = (Active): Twisted Fate reveals all enemy champions (including stealthed champions) for 6 seconds. While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can use Gate. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Gate |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Twisted Fate teleport to any location on the map (after a 2 seconds delay). *'Range:' Global }} Category:Community news Category:Blog posts